Red Crazed
by QueenofAlices
Summary: Roxas is a Hermit on heavy mental medicine. He meets Axel, a famous musician. He already has the plan to make him love him. Chanarater s death s . Torcher, Murder, canniblism maybe . AkuRoku, Sori, Zemyx.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING! THIS IS YAOI! DONT LIKE NO READY OK?

Disclaimer: I dont own kingdom hearts. Just let me eat rocky road ice cream and cry please?

Beta needed!~

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Roxas Smirked as he watched the lone figure play the pianist. He was quite good, Sora payed 150 bucks for all three of them to come see it. He closely watched his shoulder blades

roll as he played. His long skinny back with his womanly hips.

His hair was amazing. It was spiky red, crimson like blood. Roxas pulled at his collar of his tux. It was his way calming down. Roxas looked down and saw that he had left his necklace.

This was bad, Roxas fumbled through his pockets, gaining a confused look from Sora, but not too long before he looked back at the performance.

Roxas found a bottle of pills. He grabbed two and quickly swallowed it down, feeling relief crawl down his shoulders. He closed his eyes and engulfed the beautiful music

before the feeling came again.

Was the medicine not working? He needed to go, before this beautiful redh... I mean the pianist drives him insane.

"Kairi, Sora, I really have to go," Roxas covered his shaking hand with his arm. Thankfully they didn't notice.

" It's almost done Bro, after this you can hide like a hermit all you like until we drag you out again," Sora said, smiling his big toothy grin of his. He sat back

into my seat, knowing that he wouldn't be able to fight him, and he paid a lot for them to come, he would have to bear with it for a little longer.

Finally the show finished. The redhead stood up and turned around showing his deep emerald eyes. Even though he had a serious look on his face his eyes looked like he was having fun.

He had tattoos under his eyes in the shape of diamonds.

Roxas's mind snapped. Roxas stood and clapped his hands, he was beautiful.

Kairi and Sora took him home. Of course, both of them giving me a big smile. he knew that Kairi didn't like him. That the smiles where fake. She always acted weird around him, tense. She never said anything to him unless it was absolutely needed. Roxas wanted to glare at her.

He ran to the bathroom and grabbed a syringe, placing the injecting myself with the liquid. It worked, my mind cleared up and i felt in control again. Or, was this clarity normal,

"are the doctors controlling me?" I asked myself.

I threw down the syringe, It once my sanctuary had now stabbed me in the back. Red and green. That's all that kept going through my mind. I ran and grabbed my ticket

stub.

" Axel Sinclair" I said letting the name roll off of my tongue. I smiled. What a beautiful name. It fit perfectly with his hair. I ran to the computer.

I turned it on and it hummed to life.

" You've got mail," a man said. he turned the volume off and went to google. He typed in Axel Sinclair. Seeing many pictures of him. Some of him on the stage playing the computer and some of him playing many other instruments. Roxas printed one out. One of him standing on an empty stage with his arms up. Roxas smiled and turned the computer off. He was tired anyways.

Not bothering to take off his clothes he flipped off the switch and laid down on his bed. Whispering to himself goodnight.

The red head watched his piano get lugged into the truck Once again he had a successful performance. Things where getting boring lately He needed something interesting to do. All Axel cared about was the music. Every-time he played he was pulled deep

into the melody and rhythm. Usually never coming out of his trance until the music ended. Something happened though, Something made him look, and it had been worth it,

Those beautiful blue, sad eyes.

" Axel, What's up," A dirty blonde with a mullet Mohawk walked towards Axel.

" Demyx, long time no see," he said

" yeah we should hang out sometimes, and i have so much to tell you," Demyx said jumping with joy as his face lightly blushed. This is how he acted all of the time.

he was used to it though. Axel had to deal with it ever since kindergarten. He smiled and put his arm around Demyx's shoulder.

" You know, I'm tired of the classical life, I make good money and all, but I want to have something to spice up my life," he said.

" You mean that you want to...."

Yup cliffhanger. Ok I'm telling you this story is not recommended for youngsters. ( like me..) Or, the people who have a fear of blood.( like me, it just freaks me out a lot, but look at me trying to overcome it lol) This is not going to be your average story ok ? This Its gonna get crazy. I really didn't want to warn you lol.

Thanks For Reading!~

Alicia Chan~

( My name used to be Kagomestar125, I need a beta, so go to my profile to see the other info)


	2. The Children and The Mature Ones

_**WARNING! THIS IS YAOI! DONT LIKE NO READY OK?**_

Disclaimer: I dont own kingdom hearts. I only own my insanity. * Government comes in and steals insanity* I own nothing.

Warning: This story has something that rhymes with owie!

Ok I'm telling you this story is not recommended for youngsters. ( like me..) Or, the people who have a fear of blood.( like me, it just freaks me out a lot, but look at me trying to overcome it lol)

Reviewers/ Favorites Alerts ( Cuz i love you all~)

kyletrapa – First Reviewer yay!

_**Beta needed!**_

**Chapter 2:** The children and the Mature ones~

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Previous Chapter:

" You know, I'm tired of the classical life, I make good money and all, but I want to have something to spice up my life," Axel said.

" You mean that you want to...."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Roxas stretched and looked around his room. He had slept amazing. He had dreams of red and green. He walked to his closet and put on some clothes,

and outfit that Olette had bought him a long time ago. He shook the bad memories away from his mind and put on the clothes(1).

He picked up his cell phone. looking at it. then it buzzed in his hand. It yelled at him." IT'S SORA PICK UP THE PHONE!" It caused Roxas to slip on his own feet, cause the phone to fly out of his hand and him hitting the floor. groaning he quickly stretched and the phone landed in his hand. Today was going to be an interesting day . Roxas pushed the green button on the tiny device. Answering the phone.

" Hello, Roxas here," he said dryly. He tried to hide any source of excitement whatsoever.

" You sound happy today, Listen Roxas can I come over? I need some advice from you, Is that ok," Sora asked his voice sounded depressed.

" what if i go over to your house instead bro, i can give up my hermit life for a while as you call it.

" wow, seriously!" before Roxas could answer he heard Sora yelling.

" Leon! Cloud! Roxas is coming to visit us," he yelled, Roxas had to remove the phone from his face just to spare his ears from being damaged.

" Sora, I'll be there in a hour," he said then hung up.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Axel smirked at Demyx. His face lit up like a child that got a gift he was asking for a year and finally received it on Christmas. Of course Demyx wasn't a child, but he

still had the soul of one.

" Dude, i know the people, we should go to my place and discuss it," Demyx said dragging Axel out of the room.

" We are already at your place remember, I told you all of this, then you got so excited that you ran into a pole yesterday after my show, then I had to drive you here and I ended up crashing," Axel said his hand connecting with his forehead.

" oh... well whatever, I have news Axel, I got a new boyfriend, his name is Zexion" Demyx squealed and pulled out a picture of him. It was a emo looking kid with no emotions on his face ans his blueish/purplish hair covered over his left eye. Demyx always found the characters.

" um.. nice catch?" he said

" you don't like him," Demyx said said sadly.

" It's not that, I was just thinking about what our band name should be," Axel lied, but that was something he would've asked later anyways.

" What about Sexy Zexy?" Demyx asked.

" No.."

"Zexion and I?"

"No..."

"What about Z..." Demyx was cut off.

" Nothing that has anything to do with your boyfriend or how much you love him, maybe for a song title, not for the band name," Axel said.

"..." Silence from both of them.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ok, So short chapter sorry. But I need ideas for a band name. Preferably something creative, unlike

Kingdom Hearts Band. I will also do requests on songs they sing. Virtual stale cookies, and a hug to who help me! This story is inspired by lhbaghead, the story _**mine**_ finally made me have some balls and write this lol. The story will be on my favorites.

Thanks For reading!

Alicia Chan~

(1.) I will tell about this story later, but its just his normal clothes he wore in kingdom hearts 2.


	3. Bad Hair

_**WARNING! THIS IS YAOI! DONT LIKE NO READY OK?**_

Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts. * government comes and attacks me* NOES! I was kidding! * They take me away *

Warning: This story has something that rhymes with owie! ( Watch for fan girls =D)

Ok I'm telling you this story is not recommended for youngsters. ( like me..) Or, the people who have a fear of blood.( like me, it just freaks me out a lot, but look at me trying to overcome it lol)

Reviewers/ Favorites Alerts ( Cuz i love you all~)

Kyletrapa – Thank you! I wouldn't of continued without one little review. ^.^.

_**Beta needed!**_

_**HAPPY ZEMYX DAY**_

**Chapter 3:** Bad Hair

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Previous Chapter:**

" what if i go over to your house instead bro, i can give up my hermit life for a while as you call it.

" wow, seriously!" before Roxas could answer he heard Sora yelling.

" Leon! Cloud! Roxas is coming to visit us," he yelled, Roxas had to remove the phone from his face just to spare his ears from being damaged.

" Sora, I'll be there in a hour," he said then hung up.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" Demyx, can I talk to you for a second," Axel whispered.

" Sure, Dude," Axel dragged Demyx to a quite spot.

" Where did you meet these people?" Axel said.

" They're my friends from way back," Demyx said.

Demyx had recruited a man with blonde hair and piercings in his hair and he was wearing a black tee that had ' Got Rum?' on it, and he kept trying to get people to play poker with him. Another one was a woman with blonde hair slicked to the back with two antennas sticking up that made her look like a cockroach. She was wearing a fishnet shirt with a tank top on of it.

" I got an idea of an band name, but it's going to cause some sacrifice from you," Demyx said with a smirk on his face.

" The last time you had that look, I ended up drunk, naked on the couch with a nose piercing," Axel said pointing to a hole in his nose.

" All I asked was to play Strip Poker with me and Luxord," Demyx said " You didn't have to get drunk,"

"That still doesn't explain the nose piercing," Axel said.

"..."

" Fine... what is you idea," Axel said. It couldn't be that bad... Right?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Roxas walked into Sora's room. It was still the same, light blue walls, sticky glow stars on the celling, big poofy bean bags on the floor. There was one difference, Kairi's picture wasn't on his dresser.

"What did that Slut do," Roxas sneered.

" What?.." Sora said a confused look on his face.

" Did Kairi break up with you," Roxas asked. Taking a seat in a bean bag, Sora followed suit.

"No... I broke up with her," Sora said sounding confused. He touched his lips as if he couldn't control them.

" Why? I'm confused, I remember in the old days you used to talk about her like she was a Goddess," Roxas said, lightly chuckling. Sora's eyes flashed with anger but it quickly died down, like if he didn't want him to see it.

" _Everyone hates you, your just a worthless piece of.._"

" Roxas.. Kairi didn't do anything.. I'm just so confused." Sora said. " I met someone named Riku and I can't keep him out of my mind, and i'm straight I swear, but I don't think i've never felt this way about Kairi before," Sora said.

" If you like him then date him, If he's straight then just be friends with him, If you still like girls then your Bi," Roxas said

" how did you know how to knock out all of my worries in one go," Sora asked.

" Did you know that Roxas is an anagram of Sora? I know these things about you, plus I had to deal with it before," Roxas said

" Your not so bad, why did you stay in that room for all of that time?" Sora asked. Roxas eyes widened, he wasn't expecting that.

" I don't know what your..."

" Don't act stupid! You don't go out of that house unless your forced to or your planning something," Sora said getting angry.

" Sora... I told you I had an online job and I have to work for hours on there, i'm not planning something, but i've think i've overstayed my welcome," Roxas said, standing up and walking out of the room.

" Roxas..."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He carried the struggling body with ease, feeling the hot tears soak into his shirt. The thin body hitting his head with her elbow. She pounded on his back scratching and pulling his hair. He grabbed her and slammed her on the bed. He had specially made this bed for her.. He locked her in handcuffs and pressed the button on the wall and it flipped her over. Pulling her legs he tied a rope around her legs. Seeing that she couldn't move, she screamed. He took out his phone recording it. After a couple of shrieks, muffed with the bind she was finally losing hope, He turned on the tape recorder having it scream out her name with a voice of someone important, this time it was her father. She was interesting. How her eyes lit up with hope. This was his first woman victim.

He ripped off the bind that stopped her from speaking smirking hearing her screams till she went mute.

" Father! Father! Dad! I'm Here, Save me.." He smirked and ripped off her shirt...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Axel put his car in drive. Seeing a blonde yelling at him, That Mullet-Mohawk was going to pay. Then he sped off giving Demyx the bird.

~ Earlier ~

" ok, So my idea was to name our band the Blonde Vipers," Demyx said

" How is that going to work I'm a redhead, I thought you had that memorized...wait." Axel was catching on.

" Get him!" Demyx called when he got tackled by three blondes. Each of them carrying a ' lets-color-our-hair'(1.) hair dye in their hands. They dragged him into the bathroom and soaked his hair in cold water then dried it under the hot blow drier thingy (2.). Then dyed his hair blonde. Making him look just like Vexen. (3.) Finally the three blondes let him look in the mirror and Axel successfully fainted.

" Demyx, he is going to strangle you," Luxord joked.

" no, he won't I've known him since kindergarten, he will wake up, scream, push the closest person around him put on his hood run to his car and flip someone off," Demyx explained.

" I bet 20 dollars he will do something else," Larxene said pulling out a twenty.

" I bet forty," Luxord pitched in. Axel was waking up. He shook his head looking up in the mirror screaming he turned around and pushed Luxord on the floor. He grabbed his hair and stuffed it into his hood and ran into his car. Demyx ran after his and Axel looked up and flipped him off driving away.

" wow... stalker much?" Larxene said. Demyx stuck out his hand collecting the money.

"easy money... easy money," Demyx laughed.

Yay! New chapter! Ok. Now this is starting to get together. I know what is going to happen now all the way throught the story so please review so I can post chapters faster and have more inspiration!~

Thank you Dragonfly-Star for giving me the band name. And no its not the blonde vipers. Lol.

If you can guess what this from I'll give you something special! ***Coughgiftficcough** *

like the ones in the public bathrooms that you put your hands under and it dries you hands.

LOL. Well, Axel needs a lot of gel in the mornings. Lol.


End file.
